El embrujo
by Druida
Summary: El lunes, el mundo mágico se despierta feliz. Bueno, más o menos. Esta historia participa en el reto "1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_Esta historia participa en el reto "1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._ Estrella Blank me retó a escribir sobre un Draco con sangre veela y, sinceramente, diría que lo tengo más que merecido después de pegarme todo el año diciéndole lo poco que me gusta ese cliché.

* * *

 **EL EMBRUJO**

* * *

Draco entró en el despacho de su padre sin llamar. Su padre solía subirlo allí cuando era pequeño para regañarlo, aunque, por suerte, nunca había sido capaz de mantener su enfado mucho tiempo.

Pero Draco ya no tenía ocho años y no había pintado bigote al retrato de la tía abuela Lumena. Tenía treinta y uno y le acaban de dejar plantado en el altar. Lucius estaba sentado en su escritorio, con una copia del Corazón de Bruja entre las manos. Era el número de la semana pasada y el rostro de Potter se encontraba impreso en su portada, como siempre.

Lucius no levantó de inmediato la mirada y, por alguna razón, Draco no se movió de la entrada, frotándose las manos. Su túnica ceremonial, demasiado pesada para el mes de agosto, se le pegaba como si fuera una segunda piel. El anillo de la familia que llevaba desde que tenía memoria, le picaba. Si hubiese podido quitárselo, lo habría hecho.

—Como si esta familia no hubiera sido avergonzada suficiente —dijo, dejando a un lado la revista. Fue casi como si le dieran una bofetada. Su padre, al que todavía le quedaban tres años por cumplir en Azkaban, le acusaba a él, a él, de avergonzar a la familia. Estaba tan harto.

—No veo cómo es culpa mía.

—El lunes no saldrá la foto de Potter en los periódicos. —Lucius levantó la revista.

—Creo que subestimas a Potter, padre.

Lucius arqueó una ceja y Draco notó como sus orejas enrojecían.

—A veces pienso que disfrutas dejándome en mal lugar.

—Lucius, ya es suficiente. —Ninguno de los dos habían oído entrar a Narcissa, que caminó hasta el centro de la estancia—. Ya ha tenido suficiente hoy, no necesita un rapapolvo.

—Un té y unas palmaditas en la espalda no van a solucionar nada, Narcissa.

—Nada va a solucionar nada —respondió ella sin parpadear. Lucius se incorporó, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa.

—¿De verdad esperas que me quede de brazos cruzado mientras mi hijo es insultado el día de su boda? —preguntó Lucius. Draco bufó, pero ninguno de sus progenitores le miraron—. Algo podremos hacer. Seguro que sabemos algo sobre ella o…

—No —respondió Draco tajantemente—. No, no vamos a hacer nada.

Lucius parpadeó.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan blando? —preguntó con una mueca asqueada.

Draco se mojó los labios. Su madre tenía razón, ya había ocurrido, no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo. Y aunque lo hubiera, ¿qué sentido tenía atarse a alguien a quien no quería?

—Esto es absurdo —expresó, girando sobre sus talones.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas?

—A hacer lo que debería hacer cualquier persona a la que acaban de ridiculizar en público: beber hasta que deje de importarme.

—Draco, no salgas por esa puerta. No hemos terminado.

Draco hizo algo que nunca había hecho en toda su vida. Enfrentarse a su padre.

—¿O qué?

—O te juro que mañana mismo dejarás de ser mi heredero.

—Lucius —dijo Narcissa en ton tenso.

Frunció el ceño, incrédulo. Parecía que lo decía en serio. Los ojos de su madre parecían decirle «no lo hagas». Draco volvió a frotarse las manos.

Y entonces algo sucedió. El anillo familiar, el que nunca había sido capaz de quitarse, se movió. Draco no creía en señales del universo. Pero, Merlín, aquello parecía una.

—Mañana mismo volverás a estar en Azkaban —le dijo tirando del anillo. Este se deslizó como si fuera una joya cualquiera y Draco dejó que cayera al suelo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

No pudo evitar apoyarse contra la puerta. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido y tenía la respiración agitada. _Qué acababa de hacer_. Siempre podía darse la vuelta y pedir perdón. Lucius lo haría en el acto, no tenía ninguna duda. Al día siguiente volvería a Azkaban y siempre había sido débil con todo lo referente a Draco.

En su lugar, se apareció lejos de allí.

* * *

Después de aquello se había emborrachado hasta que dejó de importarle. Greg vivía en una diminuta casa en la esquina del Callejón Diagon con el Knockturn y, aunque Draco solía burlarse de él por no poder conseguir nada mejor, no dijo ni media palabra cuando Greg se ofreció a dormir en el sofá para dejarle a él la cama. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Greg le despertó con el desayuno en la cama, demasiado cerca del mediodía como para que fuera sensato pensar en desayunar, y le preguntó si necesitaba algo o podía irse a Gringotts.

Tras comprobar que había una buena dosis de poción antirresaca, le despachó.

Era consciente que tenía que moverse rápido si no quería volver a dormir en la cama de Greg. Aunque las sábanas estaban limpias, la cama era demasiado blanda. Tenía que comprobar si su padre había cumplido su amenaza. Por suerte, una década antes Draco había tomado parte de su patrimonio para intentar mejorar sus finanzas.

No había sido una decisión muy inteligente: el oro había volado de su mano. No quedaba mucho, pero por suerte el que hubiera estaría a su nombre.

Una ducha después y con la misma ropa del día anterior, Draco salió a la calle. La luz del sol, a pesar de recortada por los edificios de la calle, le cegó durante unos instantes. El calor era asfixiante y un mago de una tienda cercana estaba regando la calle mientras silbaba una cancioncilla alegre.

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de sí y comenzó a bajar la calle. No había pisado demasiado el Callejón Diagon en los últimos años, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo raro. Como… _demasiado_ alegre. Una madre y una niña sonreían tontamente al escaparate de la botica de Slug&Jigger y Madame Malkin estaba hablando animadamente con un mago achaparrado y con el peor sombrero que Draco había visto en su vida.

Gracias a Merlín que habían pasado de moda.

Pero, desde luego, la parte más rara de toda la calle se encontraba justo en la escalinata de Gringotts, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley estaban siendo fotografiados por media docena de magos que les llamaban intentando captar su atención.

Normalmente Draco no se habría quedado esperando. Habría dado media vuelta para intentar volver más tarde. Pero de verdad quería solucionar lo de dónde dormiría y para eso necesitaba oro.

Así que se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que acabaran su pequeña entrevista, y esbozó media sonrisa al recordar lo que le había dicho el día anterior a su padre. Eso, por supuesto, le puso de mal humor.

—Sí, es cierto —confirmó Potter. Y entonces hizo algo muy raro: le dio la mano a Ginny Weasley—: Ginny y yo hemos decidido darnos otra oportunidad. Nos hemos comprometido y vamos a formar una familia.

Draco parpadeó. Potter y Weasley habían roto hacía seis o siete años. Y aunque se los veía con frecuencia juntos, no parecía que fuera una relación de corte romántico a juzgar por la cantidad de reportajes que salían al año sobre las correrías de Potter —la última de ellas con Wayne Portchester, al que había roto el corazón.

O los rumores que señalaban que los múltiples viajes de Weasley a Italia se debían a que estaba manteniendo una relación romántica con un actor napolitano.

—Yo he presentado esta mañana mi carta de renuncia a Atterberry —añadió Weasley con una voz demasiado suave—. Y, con un poco de suerte, tendréis noticias nuestras en poco tiempo.

Y colocó la mano libre sobre su abdomen. Potter la miró cariñosamente y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso en los labios y la multitud —porque, sí, una pequeña multitud de curiosos se estaba congregando— dejó escapar al unísono un sentido «ooh». Draco apartó la mirada, un poco incómodo por la muestra de cariño en público. A pesar de todo, podía notar los flashes de las cámaras por el rabillo del ojo.

Suspiró, echado un vistazo rápido al resto de curiosos. Había unos muchachos que debían de ir a Hogwarts vitoreándolos desde un lateral. Un par de señoras mayores que se agarraban las manos y lloraban juntas. Los dueños de los negocios cercanos se habían ido arremolinando allí y todos parecían felices y emocionados.

Solo había otra persona que parecía no compartir aquel éxtasis. Le costó un momento reconocerla: tenía el cabello rubio y recogido en un moño, un rostro armonioso y un cigarro entre sus labios. Estaba al otro lado, apoyada junto a la entrada del banco y los miraba con curiosidad, con la nariz arrugada en un gesto de disgusto que le recordaba demasiado a su propia madre.

Era Fleur Delacour.

—Para sacar algo de oro para comprarle un anillo de pedida —explicó Potter. Draco puso los ojos en blanco al ver cómo se inclinaba hacia los periodistas y se tapaba la boca con la mano. Como si estuviera contándoles un secreto.

—Por favor —farfulló Draco. Pero debió de hacerlo lo suficientemente alto como para que las personas de su alrededor se giraran para mirarle. Sus amigables caras se convirtieron en gestos de claro disgusto y repulsa. Los periodistas se habían separado, dejando un pasillo entre Potter y él.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron y se llevó la mano al cinturón, atento a cualquier intento de ataque. Durante los meses posteriores a la batalla, habían sido frecuentes. Y aunque parecía que a la gente le había dejado de molestar su mera existencia, nunca había vuelto a sentirse seguro entre ellos.

—Malfoy —dijo Potter en voz alta y usando un tono pretencioso que le puso la piel de gallina. Draco se mojó los labios y levantó la cabeza, no dispuesto a amedrentarse—. Tengo entendido que ayer tuviste una novia a la fuga. ¿Eh?

Potter sonrió, de manera amplia y cínica. Draco estiró los labios, intentando imitar el gesto.

—Que te jodan, Potter —le respondió. Tenía la boca seca—. Siempre has sido un zorrón por la atención de la prensa, pero esto se lleva la palma.

—Repite eso. —Potter soltó la mano de Weasley y bajó un par de escalones, deteniéndose como esperando que Draco caminara el resto. Draco no pudo evitar lanzarle a ella una mirada rápida: de joven habría echado a Potter a un lado a un lado y le habría lanzado una fea maldición a la cara. En su lugar, se alisó la falda y se cruzó de brazos.

»Oh, sí, perdona. ¿Esto es otro ataque de celos de Harry no quiso ser mi amigo? —La multitud acompañó sus palabras con una exclamación contenida y los muchachos que debían ir a Hogwarts rompieron a aplaudir.

—Eso fue hace veinte años, Potter.

—Oh, y eso solo lo hace más patético. No es culpa mía que no le caigas bien a nadie. —Potter dio dos zancadas para colocarse cara a cara. Draco dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a evitar el enfrentamiento físico.

Alguien le empujó hacia él, para evitar que se marchara.

Draco giró la cabeza hacia atrás, para protestar —y para quedarse con la cara del malnacido—, pero Potter aprovechó su distracción para agarrarle de la muñeca y tirar de él hacia delante.

No registró las verdaderas intenciones de Potter hasta que su antebrazo izquierdo estaba revelado. Potter no le dejó retirar su mano, agarrándolo con fuerza.

—Suéltame, Potter —pidió, apretando la varita aún más. No podía atacar a Potter, no con testigos ni con cámaras. Notaba cómo estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

—Un poco tarde para sentir vergüenza, ¿no te parece? —le preguntó sonriendo aún más.

Un haz de luz cegó por un momento a Draco acompañado por un _clic_. Parpadeó varias veces intentando, recuperar la visión antes de que llegara otro.

—No hagas eso. —Levantó la mano a tiempo para evitar que el siguiente flash le cegara—. Te he dicho que no hagas eso —insistió sintiendo cómo la bilis le subía por la garganta. Dio un tirón, intentando recuperar de nuevo su mano—. Potter.

Debió de sonar terriblemente patético, porque Potter solo sonrió como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de dar un caramelo. Era una sonrisa estúpida, desafiante. Y Draco, simplemente, lo perdió cuando un tercer flash volvió a deslumbrarle.

—¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso! —rugió encarando completamente al fotógrafo. Era bastante más joven que él. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos y dejó caer su cámara—. Bien.

Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia Potter al notar que lo había soltado.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, parpadeando tontamente. Había sacado su varita, pero no parecía que supiera qué quería hacer con ella porque no le estaba apuntando con ella.

Un flash rompió su concentración. Giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia los fotógrafos, dispuesto a saltarles a la yugular.

—¿Qué has hecho, Malfoy? —Había algo en su tono que sonaba como asustado y Draco no fue capaz de identificarlo. Entreabrió los labios, para explicar que él no había hecho nada.

—¡Ya está bien! —Delacour tiró el cigarro y lo pisó con un giro ágil de tobillo—. Me temo que están alterando el buen funcionamiento del banco. Si no quieren que llame a seguridad, por favor.

Hizo un gesto con ambas manos hacia fuera, indicando claramente que debían alejarse de allí. Luego miró directamente a Draco.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo—, ya estamos listos para atenderle.

Draco miró una vez más la expresión desencajada de Potter, antes de seguirla.

* * *

—Idonea. —Delacour se detuvo junto a una mujer que, por su forma de vestir, también debía de trabajar allí—. ¿Me haces un favor? ¿Te importa cubrirme si me necesitan? Tengo una reunión con el señor Malfoy.

Idonea giró su rostro chupado y arrugó ligeramente el ceño. Draco apretó los labios y levantó la barbilla. Su antebrazo volvía estar cubierto y se sentía mucho más seguro así.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Estoy trabajando en la instalación de seguridad de una cámara para un cliente nuevo. ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Don por ti?

—Sí, gracias. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia unas escaleras en uno de los laterales de la entrada. Idonea pasó de largo sin volverles a mirar y Draco le lanzó una mirada desconfiada mientras pasaba por delante de los puestos de los goblins.

—Un placer.

—Sígueme, por favor.

Draco no era tan estúpido como para no leer entrelíneas. Solo había una explicación: Lucius se había adelantado y le había dejado alguna clase de mensaje para hacerle sufrir.

Su despacho estaba en el segundo piso y tenía la misma estética que el recibidor del banco. Tenía una placa dorada en la que se podía leer «F. Weasley», un gramófono pequeño y una foto que Draco no podía ver porque estaba girada hacia ella. Una vez se hubo sentado, no esperó para ir al grano.

—Entonces, ¿Lucius te ha dejado algún mensaje para mí?

—¿Qué?

Su perplejidad parecía sincera. Así que Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Si no es eso, ¿qué quieres?

Delacour boqueó.

—No es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—No… ¿no te parece que se están comportando de manera extraña? —Bajó la voz, como si hubiera alguien escuchándolos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Draco imitando su tono y cada vez más confuso.

—¡Todo el mundo!

—De verdad que no te sigo.

Delacour suspiró.

—Mi suegra me dio un beso esta mañana cuando le fui a llevar a los niños —Draco arqueó ambas cejas—. Esa mujer me odia desde el primer día. Pero hoy estaba… Y los niños. Me han hecho caso en todo, ha sido… muy raro.

—Para ir a San Mungo.

—Y esta mañana, Griphook me ha dicho «buenos días, Fleur». Ese goblin endemoniado se refugió en mi casa durante la guerra y jamás me ha llamado de otra manera que no fuera «francesa». «Eh, tú, la francesa».

»Eso por no hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar allí a fuera. ¿Te ha parecido normal? Ginny nos dijo ayer que había aceptado un fichaje en Italia. ¿Y hoy deja el Quidditch? Por no hablar de Harry.

—A ver si te he entendido. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay una conspiración por la cual la gente que te rodea se ha vuelto más amble?

—Sí.

—Pruébalo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pruébalo —insistió Draco.

Delacour se mordió el labio y asintió. Pulsó un botón en un diminuto gramófono. Una voz aguda, de goblin, sonó al otro lado.

—¿Sí?

—Señor Bogrod, disculpe que le moleste, pero estoy agotada y me vendría bien irme pronto a casa.

—Claro, Weasley. No se preocupe.

Levantó la mano.

—Eso no cuenta. Has sido amable.

—Señor Bogrod, disculpe —dijo haciendo una mueca. Como si no estuviera muy segura de sí misma—. Pero creo que me tomaré también el resto de la semana. Mirar su fea cara de goblin me quita las ganas de vivir.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —preguntó sentándose—. ¿Se puede pedir cualquier cosa?

—No lo sé. Es más como… ¿las expectativas? Por lo que he probado.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar en Greg cediéndole la cama. Llevándole el desayuno a una hora apropiada a pesar de que tenía que irse a trabajar. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué me lo estás contando a mí?

—Porque eres la única persona a la que he visto que no está embobada. Supongo que no afecta a los que son como nosotros.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, vamos, sé que los ingleses sois bastante racistas. Pero lo has hecho delante de una veintena de personas. Lo he visto. No intentes tomarme por tonta.

—Te juro que no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que dices.

—Veelas, Malfoy. Veelas.

Draco intentó sonreír, pero solo se quedó en un rictus nervioso. Así que se levantó, estiró su túnica y le hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—No he venido a que me insulten —dijo levantándose.

—Si cambias de idea, búscame en Shell Cottage.

* * *

Narcissa apareció en casa de Greg a media tarde con expresión de ansiedad.

—Tienes que pedirle perdón a tu padre —dijo a bocajarro.

—Eso no va a pasar —respondió dejándola pasar. A simple vista, parecía la misma de siempre—. ¿Quieres un té?

—Tu padre te quiere, hijo. Eres lo más importante para él.

Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indiciándole que entrase.

—Puede disculparse él. Y reconocer, por una vez, las cosas que yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificar por él. ¡Me iba a casar!

Narcissa parpadeó.

—Hijo, no puedes dejar que algo así te detenga. Necesitas encontrar una buena novia y casarte —insistió ella dando un par de pasos hacia él y cogiéndole de las manos.

—Ya no necesito hacerlo. Aunque se disculpe, no pienso hacerlo. Estoy harto.

—Estoy preocupada por ti. ¿Quién va a cuidarte?

—¿Yo mismo? —respondió apretando sus manos—. Podría intentar encontrar a alguien que me gustara a mí y no a padre.

—¿Un hombre? —Narcissa hizo una mueca, como si le doliese pronunciarlo. Draco estuvo a punto de soltarle las manos y darse la vuelta—. Hijo, los hombres fueron hechos para amar a la mujer. Y las mujeres, al hombre.

—¿Qué te ha hecho Lucius?

—Hijo —murmuró ella con voz esperanzada.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

—Madre, mamá, necesito que me quieras a mí. Incondicionalmente. Y que me apoyes en mis decisiones —dijo acercando sus manos a su boca.

—Por supuesto, Draco. La idea de casarte para mantener el linaje familiar es una locura. Especialmente cuando existen otras formas de hacerlo. —Narcissa se soltó y le acarició el rostro con infinito cariño—. Míranos a nosotros, y tú saliste perfectamente.

Draco parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Eres más perfecto de lo que jamás me imaginé que pudiera ser un hijo mío. —Le besó la mejilla. Draco estaba anclado en el sitio, incapaz de encadenar dos ideas seguidas. ¿Le estaba diciendo…?

—¿Me estás diciendo que no soy hijo tuyo? —preguntó con la boca seca.

—Tú siempre serás hijo mío, Draco. —Narcissa volvió a intentar darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero Draco no podía, no quería… Necesitaba salir de allí o acabaría rompiendo algo.

«Lo he visto».

Así que se apartó. Y, simplemente, se desapareció.

* * *

Esa noche volvió a dormir en casa de Greg. Podría acostumbrarse a ser despertado con una bandeja con zumo de naranja recién exprimido y una taza de té bien caliente. Draco intentó quedarse allí, sentado en la cama, dispuesto a dejar pasar el día, pero la expresión complaciente de Greg al preguntarle si necesitaba algo más o podía irse al trabajo le rompió.

Necesitaba a su amigo, que a veces se le quedaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y le decía que se estaba equivocando. Aunque al final hiciera lo que le dijera. Necesitaba tener una conversación con su madre, una real. Una de esas en la que los dos gritaban y la vajilla china salía volando por los aires.

Cuando Greg se marchó, Draco usó la chimenea para aparecer directamente en casa de Delacour. Era un lugar agradable, en colores pastel y con el mar en el horizonte. Había voces en la habitación continua y Draco abrió la puerta como si estuviera en su casa.

—Tenemos que parar esto —dijo.

Estaban en la cocina, sentados en unos taburetes altos.

—Malfoy —dijo sin intentar ocultar su sorpresa Delacour. El hombre también giró la cabeza y, por supuesto, no podía ser otro que el estúpido de Harry Potter. Notó como los colores le subían al recordar la escena del día anterior—. Has venido.

—Malfoy —repitió él.

—Sí, ya, todos sabemos cómo me llamo. Lárgate.

No funcionó. Potter frunció el ceño y colocó una de sus manos sobre la encimera, como si tuviera intención de levantarse.

—No eras tan gallito ayer, ¿eh?

Draco abrió la boca para indicarle no muy amablemente por dónde se podía meter la varita, pero decidió que era una pérdida de saliva innecesaria. Así que, en su lugar, miró fijamente a Delacour.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Malfoy, —Potter se incorporó—, sé que lo de tener dos deditos de frente te sigue costando. Pero, aquí, sigo siendo la autoridad.

Esta vez, a Draco le costó seguir manteniendo su atención en Delacour. Delacour, que había fruncido ligeramente el ceño y tenía las manos apoyadas en su regazo.

—Creo que te antagoniza —explicó.

Potter miró a Delacour por encima de su hombro.

—Yo no lo antagonizo —dijo, casi sonando ofendido y con una expresión seria—. Sé que está tramando algo y, si es algo peligroso, pienso detenerlo antes de que haga daño a un inocente.

Incluso en aquellas circunstancias, Potter era un auror. Draco no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar la cama de Greg por una celda aquella noche. Así que se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

—Harry ha venido a preguntarme por la reunión que tuvimos ayer, Malfoy —dijo Delacour levantándose también y rodeando la encimera hasta ponerse a su altura—. Cree que podías haber sacado alguna clase de artefacto oscuro de un de las cámaras de tu familia.

—Sé lo que vi —replicó Potter.

—Le he explicado que estabas consultándome para realizar unas inversiones en Francia.

—Si estás utilizando alguna clase de magia negra, Malfoy… —Delacour carraspeó y Potter giró la cabeza hacia ella parpadeando repetidamente, como si se encontrara confuso—. ¿Qué haces?

—Harry, de verdad, creo que es mejor que te marches ahora. —Dio un par de pasos al frente y colocó una de sus manos sobre su brazo. Potter giró la cabeza una vez hacia Draco, como si estuviera intentando decidirse.

Draco tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba usando el embrujo veela. Draco siempre recordaría a su padre durante el Mundial de Quidditch del 94 y su expresión ida al ver cómo entraban las mascotas del equipo búlgaro. Suponía que era lógico que Potter fuera capaz de sobreponerse a él.

A fin de cuentas, era Potter y las reglas del resto de los mortales no le aplicaban.

—No hasta que Malfoy lo explique —replicó sacando de su gabardina de auror el periódico del día y tendiéndoselo a Draco. Una foto de Potter y la Weasley frente al banco ocupaba gran parte de la primera plana. A diferencia de la pareja que había visto el día anterior, aquellos dos parecían terriblemente incómodos posicionándose lo más alejados el uno del otro.

Potter se debió de dar cuenta de su falta de comprensión, porque dio un par de golpecitos en una de las columnas. Había una foto bastante minúscula de un híbrido. Tenía el rostro innaturalmente contorsionado, con un ceño prominente, una boca que parecía más un morro o un hocico y unos dientes diminutos y afilados.

Era él.

La comprensión le golpeó con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de soltar el periódico. Las rodillas le fallaron y Draco se apoyó contra la encimera, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella imagen.

—Lo siento.

—Tú sabes lo que está pasando —la acusó Potter—. ¿Estás compinchada con Malfoy?

—Harry…

—No pienso marcharme hasta que me digáis que está pasando.

Delacour dudó. Draco no pensaba decirlo. Era como si le hubieran pegado una patada en los cojones. Le dolía el pecho y no tenía muy claro que fuera a poder respirar mucho más. Él no era, no era… _eso_. No tenía ningún sentido. Él era Draco Malfoy.

Levantó la mano izquierda. Le faltaba su anillo familiar.

Era una mala broma. Se lo había quitado y, en un parpadeo, había perdido toda su identidad. Se había convertido en lo que su familia detestaba. En menos que un mestizo. Una criatura.

Iba a vomitar.

—Fleur —advirtió Harry—. No tengo ningún problema en detenerte si interfieres en una investigación ministerial.

—Está pasando algo muy raro.

—No —la advirtió Draco levantando la cabeza.

—Cállate, Malfoy.

—Harry, le pediste tres veces matrimonio a Ginny y te rechazó las tres. ¿De verdad no te parece raro que después de tantos años sin tener nada diga que sí?

—Ginny y yo nos queremos —replicó Potter con seguridad.

—Querrás decir que la gente quiere que os queráis. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijeron cuando salieron esas fotos de Ginny con Mario Santoro?

»Y sabes que Draco solo es una amenaza para sí mismo.

En otras circunstancias, se habría ofendido. Pero no tenía fuerzas. En su lugar, se cruzó de brazos y dejó que siguiera hablando. Parecía que había roto algo en Potter, tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta. Como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Como si estuviera intentando resistirse a lo que fuera aquello.

—Me apuesto lo que quieras que no ha habido ni una sola denuncia en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Que nada, absolutamente nada, ha ocurrido.

»Todo el mundo está absolutamente feliz, Harry. Es como si os hubieran lobotomizado a todos. Como si os estuvieran distrayendo para… —Frunció el ceño. Draco la entendió al instante: había algo gordo detrás de todo aquello.

—¿Y por qué a vosotros no? ¿Quién me dice que no estáis detrás de todo esto?

—No lo hagas —pidió en un tono agudo. Delacour le miró una mirada rápida.

—Creo que, sea lo que sea esto, no afecta a todas las criaturas por igual.

Lo dijo. Draco cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Criaturas? —repitió Harry.

—Afecta a los magos. Afecta a los goblins. No a las veelas o a los que tienen todavía trazas de su magia. No pertenecemos a estas tierras, creo que se les olvidó meternos en la ecuación. O esa es mi teoría.

Potter frunció el ceño.

—Eso no explica… —Potter hizo un gesto vago hacia Draco.

—Digamos que soy bueno en Oclumancia.

Delacour le quitó el periódico de las manos. Y aunque Draco se intentó resistir, acabó dejando que se lo llevara.

—Las veelas son conocidas por su carácter voluble y su capacidad para transformarse en… harpías cuando se sienten amenazadas.

—Ni de coña —replicó Potter. Pero había algo parecido a la duda en su mirada: por increíble que pareciera, le estaba haciendo frente a lo que fuera que los convirtiera en zombis felices.

—Cuanto más diluyes la sangre veela, su magia se va perdiendo —continuó—. Diría que Draco debe de tener, al menos, una cuarta parte. Aunque yo apostaría la mitad. Ni mis primos, ni Gabrielle ni yo somos capaces de hacer algo así. Mi tía, en cambio…

—Eso es absurdo y lo sabes —replicó Draco.

Potter no le escuchó.

—Digamos que os creo. Que, por un momento, el que Malfoy sea medio veela tiene más sentido que el que todo esto sea un complicado plan elaborado por él para, yo que sé, sacar a Lucius de la cárcel. Quiero que quede bien claro que Ginny es la mujer de mi vida.

—¿De verdad, Potter? —bufó Draco pasándose una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

—Lo importante ahora no es eso. —Delacour dejó el periódico sobre su mesa y se cruzó de brazos—. Necesitamos saber el por qué. Y cómo detenerlo.

Durante un instante ninguno de ellos medió palabra. Potter tenía aquella expresión graciosa en el rostro, como si le costara pensar.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? —preguntó al fin Draco, intentando sobreponerse a todo el tema veela.

Por supuesto, aquello no ayudó demasiado. Tanto Potter como Delacour se miraron entre sí. Ninguno de los tres tenía, realmente, respuestas. Potter se aclaró la garganta:

—Quizá deberíamos ir a la biblioteca —ofreció con voz débil.

* * *

La biblioteca del Ministerio era grande y necesitabas un pase especial para acceder a ella —pase que, por supuesto, Potter tenía. El encargado era un hombre que rozaría la cuarentena, con la nariz alargada y poca presencia. Incluso Potter arrugó la nariz ante su amabilidad y la falta de objeciones a que Draco y Delacour le siguieran.

Sin embargo, buscar en ella era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Demasiados libros y muy poca idea de por dónde buscar.

—Debería ir a buscar a Hermione. Estoy seguro de que ella sabría cómo enfocarlo.

—Ni hablar —se negó Draco. No quería que nadie más supiera lo de… lo de, bueno, eso. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo con bastante desagrado y cerró los ojos—. Quizá esto sea una pérdida de tiempo y todo se pase mañana.

Potter entreabrió los labios y, durante un instante, pareció que estaba dudando el decir algo. O, más bien, _luchando_ para decir algo. Delacour le sonrió un poco, como con lástima. De eso no le quedaba a Draco, que simplemente estaba demasiado harto como para hacer como que le importara.

—Dilo de una vez, Potter.

No le hizo caso. En su lugar, cogió otro libro y lo abrió. Draco apoyó su frente sobre la palma de su mano y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Ninguno de sus dos acompañantes hizo gesto de haberlo escuchado. Delacour era una mujer guapa, con su moño medio deshecho y su túnica formal. Se rizaba de manera continua un mechón de pelo con uno de sus dedos.

Potter se mordía el labio. Lo hacía constantemente y Draco no sabía si era un gesto nervioso o un intento de controlar todo aquello. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, el Potter adulto y vestido con su uniforme de auror no estaba nada mal. Llevaba el pelo corto, aunque seguía formándose un remolino a la altura de su coronilla, y había cambiado las gafas redondas por unas cuadradas que le daba un aire más adulto y serio. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos eran tan verdes como siempre lo habían sido. Draco arqueó una ceja, invitándole a tener una confrontación, pero Potter no cayó en esas.

En su lugar, hizo la cosa más inesperada que se le podía pasar por la cabeza. Pasó su lengua por su labio de forma sugerente. Draco jadeó con sorpresa y giró la cabeza hacia Delacour, para asegurarse de si ella también había visto aquello.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —le preguntó ella en tono de fastidio—. Me distraes. Y no es muy educado.

Draco tardó un momento en darse cuenta de a qué se refería. El embrujo veela, por supuesto. Notó como las orejas le enrojecían y, sinceramente, estaba harto. Así que se levantó.

—Yo me marcho ya —declaró—. Ha sido un placer intentar salvar el mundo con un Potter y una Weasley. Sin duda ya puedo tachar de mi lista de cosas que nunca he querido el ser Hermione Granger. Si me disculpáis.

No debió de extrañarle que Potter le alcanzara cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el ascensor. Tenía las mejillas un poco enrojecidas y Draco dudaba que fuera a causa de la carrera que se había echado para llegar hasta allí. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

—Eso… —empezó diciendo Potter, pero debió de cambiar de idea porque se detuvo y apretó los labios. Estaban parados el uno junto al otro—. ¿Es verdad?

—¿No vas a decir lo mucho que adoras a la Weasley? —replicó con sarcasmo. De haber podido, se habría desaparecido en el acto.

—No seas imbécil —le espetó antes de añadir—: Lo de que eres medio veela.

Draco tomó aire. Era algo difícil de asimilar. Como si toda tu vida te hubieses pensado que eras un pez y, de pronto, te dijeran que eres una rana.

—Parece —respondió con cansancio.

—Adoro a Ginny —añadió y volvió a morderse el labio—. De verdad, quiero casarme con ella y formar una familia.

Hubo en la forma que lo dijo que hizo que Draco se detuviera en el sitio. Quizá era porque le habían dejado plantado apenas dos días atrás o todo aquello de la cosa _veela_ le sobrepasaba. En ninguna otra circunstancia se le había ocurrido, aún menos con Potter hablando de las maravillas de la Weasley.

Aun así, inclinó la cabeza para besarlo. Potter dejó de respirar durante un instante, dejando muy rígido el cuello. Era, probablemente, el beso más patético que había compartido con nadie. Y eso que estaba contando aquella vez que le hizo la cobra a Pansy Parkinson en cuarto curso. Cuando se apartó sentía herido y un tanto humillado y tenía un «que te den, Potter» entre los labios que nunca llegó a pronunciar porque Potter le atacó.

No físicamente, no exactamente.

Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y su respiración parecía más la de un animal que la de una persona. Era más un intento de mordisco que un beso y sus dedos se clavaban sobre sus hombros. Draco guio a Potter hasta una de las chimeneas a base de empujones e hizo que pasase delante con un empujón.

Algo parecido a la duda le cruzó el rostro al verlo al otro lado, pero no duró. Si tan siquiera parpadear, Potter se quitó la gabardina y se sacó una camiseta muggle por encima de su cabeza. Tenía una cicatriz en el pecho en forma circular y vello oscuro sobre los pectorales y el abdomen. Draco se dejó agarrar por el cuello de su túnica y empujar hasta el sofá. Potter no paraba de besarlo y era algo estúpido, porque se sentía casi normal. Así que pasó las manos por su cuello y le mordisqueó el labio.

Potter se incorporó sobre él, separando sus bocas y manteniéndolo en el sitio con una mano sobre su pecho. Su mirada era penetrante y su respiración dificultosa, más de lo que debería. Draco subió una mano por su muslo, disfrutando de la leve presión del trasero de Potter contra su polla. Estaba a punto de decirle que se moviera cuando el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse rompió la atmósfera.

Tanto Draco como Potter giraron la cabeza para ver como Greg entraba en la casa. Llevaba su estúpido uniforme de guardia de seguridad de Gringotts, tenía arena sobre el cabello y sobre sus hombros y ni siquiera parpadeó cuando vio a Potter sentado a horcajadas sobre Draco.

—Mierda, Greg —se quejó Draco. Potter levantó la pierna lo justo como para dejar que Draco se sentara y, aunque mantuvo en cierta manera las distancias, su mano quedó apoyada muy cerca de la cadera de Draco.

—Si quieres puedo marcharme —ofreció Greg con una sonrisa amplia. «Evidentemente, descerebrado» murió al girar Draco la cabeza hacia Potter y ver su expresión perdida que le puso las tripas del revés.

Cierto.

 _Mierda_.

—No, quédate. —Greg sonrió y se dejó caer, obediente, en uno de los sillones. Draco se echó a un lado del sofá, lo justo para dejar de tocar a Potter. Todo se había enrarecido de golpe y Draco empezaba a tener la certeza de que, en cualquier momento, Potter iba a perder los papeles.

No podía culparle, él mismo habría alucinado. Sabía cómo era el embrujo veela: lo había visto en su padre. Lo había visto una vez en Greg y en Vincent una vez en cuarto año. Se frotó las manos, sintiéndose un tanto enfermo consigo mismo.

Potter se levantó y Draco no levantó la mirada de su amigo, intentando ignorarlo. Aun así, veía los movimientos de Potter por la habitación por el rabillo del ojo. Se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando alejarse de la escena.

—¿Y a ti qué mierda te ha pasado? —preguntó porque el silencio se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

—Nada —respondió fácilmente—. Estamos robando en Gringotts.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco levantando bruscamente la mirada. Potter también se había detenido, con la camiseta ya puesto y la gabardina entre sus manos—. ¿Estamos? ¿Ro…?

—Conner quiere que se sepa —añadió— que ha protagonizado el mayor robo de este siglo y el pasado. Incluido el de Harry Potter. —Se giró para mirar a Potter, que se había acercado un par de pasos—. Porque ella no ha tenido ayuda de ningún goblin —añadió.

»Ella los ha hechizado.

Potter colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Greg, para llamar su atención.

—¿Dónde está ahora, Goyle?

—En Gringotts… —Potter no necesitó más explicaciones para ponerse la gabardina sobre su ropa muggle y salir de la casa dando un sonoro portazo.

Draco podría haberse quedado en casa fácilmente. Podría meterse en el cuarto de Greg y masturbarse pensando en lo que podría haber sido. Potter había ido solo y ninguno de los dos conocía a Conner. Con un suspiro de resignación, se levantó del asiento, le quitó las llaves del banco a Greg del cinturón («tú te quedas aquí, ¿te enteras?») y salió detrás de él.

Potter no le sacaba demasiada delantera. Era una tarde calurosa de verano, sin viento, y la calle estaba vacía. Draco se apresuró para ponerse a su altura.

—Deberíamos avisar a Delacour.

Ni siquiera le respondió. Siguió caminando, con la varita en la mano. La puerta del banco estaba abierta y, al empujarla, descubrieron que dentro estaba igual de vacío. Sus pasos resonaron sobre el mármol a medida que avanzaban y, durante un instante, Draco temió ser descubiertos.

Potter se montó en el vagón sin pensárselo y le dio la oportunidad a Draco de retroceder:

—Puedes quedarte —dijo reconociendo por primera vez que estaba allí.

—No seas absurdo, no sabes lo que te vas a encontrar —respondió sentándose en frente de él y cerrando la diminuta puerta del vagón.

Nada más oír el _clic_ que la aseguraba, se pusieron en movimiento. No fue un viaje tan largo como solía serlo cuando bajaban a la cámara de su familia. Debía de encontrarse en uno de los niveles más altos y, por lo tanto, menos seguros. Una de las puertas abovedadas estaba entreabierta y, sin necesitar ponerse de acuerdo, caminaron hacia ella.

La estancia estaba absolutamente vacía, de no ser por un enorme boquete en medio del suelo y una caja de madera que sostenía un magnetófono. Dos discos simétricos unidos por una cinta no dejaban de moverse y en la estancia estaba sumida en un extraño traqueteo. No había ni rastro de Conner.

—Puede que hayamos llegado tarde —murmuró Draco no sintiéndose la mitad de defraudado de lo que quizá debería. Al girar la cabeza hacia Potter, en seguida se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Había fruncido el ceño y tenía los labios muy apretados, en una expresión intimidante.

Draco sacó la varita y Potter levantó la suya.

—Sabía que estabas planeando algo, Malfoy —dijo—. Supongo que estarás deseando reencontrarte con tu papi.

Mierda.

—Mierda.

—Ahora, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o podemos hacer esto por las malas. —Potter sonrió y fue casi una expresión maniática—. Por favor, que sea por las malas.

Draco hizo girar su varita entre sus dedos, intentando no dejarse dominar por el miedo. Un Potter descerebrado o no, seguía siendo un auror. Y él no estaba en su mejor forma: ¿cuándo había luchado por última vez?

—Genial. —Potter levantó su varita, pero Draco fue más rápido. Consciente de que tan solo tenía una oportunidad, giró sobre sí mismo y agitó su varita.

—¡Diffindo!

—¡Confundo!

Después, se hizo la oscuridad.

* * *

—Malfoy. Malfoy. —La voz de Potter iba acompañada de pequeñas bofetadas que no eran todo lo suaves que cabría esperar. Draco hizo una mueca y apartó su mano con un gemido de protesta.

Seguía estando en la misma cámara y tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Potter estaba acuclillado frente a él, con el ceño fruncido. A unos metros de allí, bien atada y aparentemente sin consciencia, yacía Idonea —suponía que— Conner.

—¿Se ha acabado? —preguntó con tono cansado, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

—Se ha acabado —confirmó Potter—. He llamado a los aurores, quizá quieras irte antes de que lleguen.

—¿Para una vez que estoy entre los buenos? —Bufó—. Estoy bien aquí.

Potter se sentó a su lado.

—Supongo que debería darte las gracias por romper el trance —dijo—. Pero también debería darte un puñetazo en la nariz por lo de antes, —Y no necesitó hacer mayor mención. Draco notó sus orejas enrojecer—, así que supongo que estamos en paz.

—Vale —replicó sin mirarle.

—Aunque, por otro lado, si te apetece ir a cenar… —Esta vez sí, Draco giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía mil millones de razones para mandarle a la mierda.

—Pagas tú.

* * *

 _fin_.


End file.
